


【摇滚莫扎特】【莫萨】请问您需要特殊服务吗？

by Takiri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: 电话play，现代AU，写到后面已经完全焦头烂额地OOC了，认不得是谁也不要打我。……非要打的话不要打脸，嘤。





	【摇滚莫扎特】【莫萨】请问您需要特殊服务吗？

“我们来找点乐子吧。”莫扎特说。

说服萨列里不需要太费力气。几句拖长了尾音的软绵绵撒娇，再加上带着鼻音和一点喘息的恳求，足以让他年长的情人迅速丢盔卸甲，答应他一切无理——或不无理，照莫扎特自己来说——的要求。  
不过今天莫扎特不打算说服他。他们分开了这么久，他确信正像他想念萨列里那样，萨列里也同样想念他和他能带来的一切愉悦，只是不好意思承认而已。因此比起按部就班的说服和温情，直接打破这种微妙的矜持有时要更刺激一点——他换了一个更舒服的姿势，问：“你穿着什么，安东尼奥？”  
萨列里没有立刻回答。他大概觉察到了这个问题背后的意图，正在犹豫要不要陪莫扎特玩下去。但莫扎特不准备给他这个选择，他追问：“你没有穿睡衣，对吗？你知道我喜欢你一丝不挂的样子。”  
萨列里的呼吸声乱了一拍。他赢了，莫扎特想。电话那头很快传来回答，萨列里用尽可能中立而不夹杂多余感情色彩的语调说：“……是的。”  
他赢了，但这是他们第一次这么做，一个新的领域。萨列里在进入新的领域时总会谨慎得有点不安，像个小心翼翼地探索新天地的猫，随时准备好了逃之夭夭。但消除这种不安很容易。莫扎特说：  
“是的——什么？”  
“……”  
萨列里沉默了一两秒。一开始他显然没有弄懂莫扎特的言外之意，但很快他的呼吸声就微微发起抖来，再开口时声线都低柔两分：“……是的，先生。”  
“真乖。”莫扎特笑眯眯地夸奖他，“现在我想听你摸自己。先从嘴唇开始吧。自己摸的时候没有那么敏感，对吧？但想想我会怎么做，我会让你张开嘴，舔我的手指。要仔仔细细地舔，安东，完全舔湿才可以，不然等会你会疼的。”  
莫扎特停一下，仔细地听着电话那头细微的水声和吮吸声。他解开皮带和拉链，半心半意地抚摸着自己，一边下了第二个指令：“接下来是胸。玩你自己的乳头。揉搓、摩擦、拧或者掐——随你喜欢，不过我要听到你叫出来。”  
电话那头反常地安静了下来。萨列里显然下意识地连呼吸都屏住了，就为了不发出声音——性事的开头他总是有些害羞，不过那也是乐趣的一部分。莫扎特喜欢打破这种无意义的羞涩，观看恋人在自己手中因欲望而完全崩溃沉沦，绽放开来。他把声音调整得更甜蜜无辜一些。  
“为什么不出声了？”他甜甜地问，“这样可不乖，安东。再说了，你不是很喜欢我这么做吗？你的乳头那么敏感，用指甲轻轻扫一下你就会忍不住抽气。稍微揉一揉，它们就会兴奋地立起来。”他假模假样地叹了口气，“你为什么不能怀孕呢？你的胸这么大又这么软，简直可以像女孩子一样挤出乳沟来，揉起来手感那么好；如果怀孕的话，会因为产奶把衣服都弄湿吧？又那么敏感，你都不敢碰自己，我就只好帮你把溢出来的奶水都吸干净。你舒服得不行，还会哭着凑过来求我再多舔一舔。”  
越发急促起来的呼吸声里萨列里断续地吐出一个鼻音浓重的音节，听起来像是半声快要哭出来的‘不’。他害羞得厉害，莫扎特想，不过这正说明他正心甘情愿地把自己代入了莫扎特描绘给他的下流情景里。  
“你说什么，安东？”他问，“我听不清楚——你是说‘不’吗？为什么？你不会求我舔你的乳头吗？还是说你觉得那还不够，你还想要点别的？那就告诉我呀，你喜欢我碰你哪里？手吗？你的手指也很敏感，音乐家的手指，萨列里大师。我还记得那天我们在琴房里，一开始我只是开玩笑的——我没有想到您会那么敏感，大师，我只是舔了一下，可您抖得那么厉害，真是太可爱啦。您还想把手抽回去，您怎么会认为我会同意的呢？但您还在弹琴，打断一个音乐家总是不好的，这我清楚，所以我帮您弹了右手的声部；可是您太不专心啦，连左手都弹得那么绵软无力，就因为我在舔您的手指——舔得很仔细，当然了，从指尖到指缝间的皮肤，那些很少被人碰到的角落里，还有手腕，大师，我吮吸那块皮肤的时候您的声音都快把琴声盖过去了。告诉我，我把您的手指含进去的时候您在想什么才会弹错音，还抖得坐都坐不住，整个人倒在我身上了？嗯？当时您脑子里在转着些什么像您这样的正派人不该想的东西呢？想让我含一些别的什么东西？还是您自己想含点什么东西——用您的嘴，或者用别的什么地方？说说嘛，我的大师，让我听听看，我才好决定要不要答应您嘛。”  
萨列里又一次不出声了，好像打算靠沉默来维护自己所剩不多的那一点矜持。莫扎特不打算纵容他，他等了一会，又一次催问：“回答我呀，我的大师。乖孩子才能有奖励，您知道的，对吧？”  
显然萨列里听出了这句问话里引而不发的小小威胁。他喘了口气，吞咽了一声——即将屈服的讯号，莫扎特想——在短短的犹疑后用几不可闻的声音回答：“……是的，先生，我……我想要……”他说不下去了，半句后文转为一声低低的呜咽，而后是颤抖的恳求，“求您，我可以……我想要……求您了……”  
“可以。”  
莫扎特允许道，又补充：“先用润滑，安东，多用一些，我不喜欢您弄伤自己。”萨列里的呜咽声里带上了一点不满，但就像刚刚说过的，莫扎特并不打算纵容他，“您喜欢被弄痛，但什么时候，该怎么做，这些由我决定。不是现在，我的大师，我要您先用润滑，有导管的那一支，不要说您没带，我亲自把小玩具放进您的行李箱里的。现在我要您把导管插进去，多挤一些润滑。”他耐心地等了一会，电话那头传来零碎的翻找声，抽屉被合拢。润滑剂的导管很细，插入并不费事，萨列里的呼吸平缓下来一些，而后忽地又发出一声呻吟。  
　　“很凉吗？”莫扎特问，他的笑容想必已经大到可以听出来了，因为萨列里朝他喷了声鼻息，听起来简直有点恼羞成怒。他可真可爱，莫扎特想：我真想操他，想把他弄得乱七八糟，润滑剂被体温融化，湿漉漉地沿着腿根流下来，稍微一动就有令人脸红心跳的水声，想操到他说不出话，只会用手背遮住眼睛，以为自己可以躲开了，然后在又一次被插到深处的时候小声地哭——那样子多可爱呀。  
　　他这么想，就这么告诉萨列里，说：“等您回来了，我打算对您这么做。不过现在不行，现在我要您只用一根手指，先不要急着插进去，我的大师，先摸摸外面，但是不可以碰前面。把流出来的润滑涂开，慢慢地揉，您被碰到那里就会很紧张，穴口咬得很紧。我要您放松，张开腿，慢慢把手指推进去。”  
　　萨列里想必照他的话做了，莫扎特听见他呜咽的喘息声大了起来，转为一声强忍住的哭泣般的呻吟。不管他们做了多少次，每次刚被插入的时候他都会发出这样的声音，就好像还是第一次被开拓和侵犯一样。莫扎特做了个深呼吸，放缓节奏，让过度兴奋的身体冷静下来。他说：“现在想想我会怎么做，我的大师，我会怎么为您扩张？我会慢慢来吗？打着圈按摩周围的肌肉，把咬得太紧的穴口拓开，耐心地一点点打开您？还是会直接去找您的敏感点？您喜欢被按那里，当然不是直接来，我会先从周围开始，揉揉两边，轻轻碰一下又挪开，您刚感觉到快感我就已经停了。然后您会开始无意识地摇晃腰，追着我的手指，自己都不知道自己在做什么。甚至我都停下不动了，可您还在自己动，不停地晃着腰，退开一点又追上来好吞得更深，在我的手指上操自己。您等不及了，是不是？”  
　　萨列里大概是回答了些什么，莫扎特只能从他破碎的呻吟声里捕捉到几个断断续续的单词，剩下的都是词不达意的甜腻的呜咽。电话那边传来的水声更大了些，莫扎特听了片刻，打断他：“你现在用了几根手指？不能超过两根，因为我还不打算这么快就放过你，我还没有好好享受呢。——那么规则是这样，安东：在我允许之前，你不可以使用超过两根手指，不可以碰前面，不可以射精。干性高潮是允许的，但是在我同意之前你不能射出来。明白了吗？”  
　　“……是、呜……啊，是的、……先生……”  
　　“好孩子。”  
萨列里听起来很不情愿，但莫扎特知道他其实很享受，证据就是他的呻吟声更大而且更甜腻，几近迫不及待。这声音简直犯规，莫扎特想，听听就能想到现在电话对面是怎么个场景：那位一贯优雅自持的萨列里大师现在应他要求一丝不挂地躺在床上，头发散乱，视线迷蒙，脸颊由于羞耻和欲望泛着不正常的潮红，嘴唇被自己咬得异样地鲜艳；双腿像是想要被人观看一样大张着，性器急切地高高翘起，挂着一点晶莹的前液，那双属于音乐家的手紧攥着床单，弹琴和写乐谱的漂亮手指在后穴里急不可耐地进进出出，搅动出咕啾咕啾的水声，紧窄的一段腰身随着自己抽插的节奏而晃动，毫不掩饰地追逐着快感。  
“我真想您呀。”莫扎特说，真心实意地叹了口气，“等您回来了，我会好好地喂饱您。我们可以请几天假，告诉约瑟夫我们要去度个假——我们的确是要去度个假，只不过是在家里。我会把您锁在床上，给您戴上眼罩，或许用绳子把您绑起来，纤维粗糙的那种粗棉绳，这样我只需要稍微拉动一下，您敏感细嫩的大腿皮肤就会被绳子摩擦，又爽又疼。您舒服得受不了，扭来扭去想要躲开，可是忘了自己还被牢牢地锁着呢。您哪里也去不了，只能在床上被我操；什么时候、怎么做都由我决定，您只能承受，只能做我一个人的婊子。”  
一声变了调的尖锐呻吟几乎立刻脱口而出，萨列里低低叫出了声，呼吸猛地粗重起来，喉咙里溢出一串强自压抑的急切呜咽。真可爱，莫扎特想：只是想象这个场景就足够让他失去自制了。  
“您喜欢做我的婊子，是不是？”他轻快地问，“喜欢我可以随时随地操您，而您必须——当然也总是会——向我张开腿，让我对您做我想做的任何事，是不是？嘘，先别急着答应我，听听我打算对您做点什么吧。您会被操得精疲力尽地睡过去，第二天早上还沉沉地睡着，连闹钟都叫不醒您。可我们的假期已经结束了，而您又不喜欢迟到——您可一贯是个很有自制力的人呢。但是今天您实在累得太厉害了，我叫了您好几声，您干脆转过去背对着我，整个人都缩成一团，好像打算这么躲开我似的。”  
“可是不行呀，我的大师，我得帮忙维护您的名声。我得换个办法叫您起床。我只好把您的腿分开，您的后穴还是湿漉漉的，又湿又热，已经完全适应了随时随地被操。所以我直接插了进去，不需要扩张，一口气顶到了最里面。您尖叫着醒过来了，一点都没想到要控制音量。被别人听到了可怎么办，嗯？还是您已经完全不在乎了——您只想被操，对吗？”  
“您挣扎了几下，或者至少看起来像是在挣扎，不过叫我说，您根本就是迫不及待地在扭着腰配合我。我们的时间很紧张，我只好打了您的屁股一下，叫您不要乱动。您乖乖听话了，就是总忍不住抬腿蹭我的腰，好被操得更深一点。这一次可不是为了让您爽的，我有点不耐烦了，动作有些粗暴，您疼得哭了起来，但您那么喜欢被弄痛，被粗暴对待，要不了多久您就尖叫着高潮了。”  
“我射在了里面，可是您已经被润滑和精液弄得乱七八糟，我们又没有时间清理。还好旁边就有准备好了的产卵器，这东西的型号有点大，您要吃下去也不太容易。您努力往外蹭想躲开它，可是您刚高潮完，哪里还有力气逃跑呢？就只好躺在那里，把脸埋在枕头里，一边哭一边努力放松身体，配合着我把那颗卵推进去，让它好好地产进了您的身体里。”  
“现在那些乱七八糟的液体被卵安全地堵在里面了，不用担心它们在不合时宜的时候流出来。我帮您站了起来，洗漱、淋浴、早餐、换衣服——您看起来优雅又矜持，完美无缺，又是所有人都知道的那位萨列里大师啦。时间刚刚好，我们马上就要出门工作了，可是您在门口拉住我，您脸都红透了，根本不敢抬头看我，盯着自己的脚尖，小声说了句什么。您声音太小了，我听不清您说什么，只好要求您再说一遍。再耽误下去就要迟到了，您只好忍着羞耻，清晰又大声地告诉我您身体里的卵已经开始融化了，求我给您一个塞子。”  
“我可真拿您没有办法——但是也不能看着您把衣服弄脏，对不对？所以我告诉您这是有条件的：没有我的同意，第一，您不能取掉它。第二，您不能碰自己。第三，当然了，您不能高潮。您急切地点头同意了，好像什么都没法思考，只想赶紧戴上塞子似的。所以我陪您进了卧室，您自己找出了肛塞，交到我手里，然后脱掉裤子，转过身去扶着床，把屁股高高翘了起来。瞧您现在多训练有素！我给您戴上塞子，夸您是个听话的好婊子。您从额头到脖子都是红的，躲着我的视线，咬着嘴唇不叫出声。戴着肛塞走路不太舒服，对吗？每走一步都会感觉到身体里有东西，就像在边走路边挨操一样。——说真的，您想戴着它是不是本来就是这个目的？”  
电话那边萨列里的声音已经完全变调成破碎又急切，快要哭出来的放荡呻吟，偶尔夹杂着一两个破碎的单词，听起来像是在说‘求你’和‘快点’。莫扎特舔舔嘴唇，想象着他的表情，继续说下去：  
“整整一个上午你都戴着它在工作。每次我看你的时候都会发现你在调整姿势，看起来有点坐立不安。我们有的同事也注意到了这一点，停下来问你身体怎样，是不是不太舒服。你把他们应付过去了，只有我和你知道这是为什么，还有你现在在想什么。你想要性，可这里是公共场所。”  
“快午休的时候我有事出去了一趟。等我回来的时候，你已经不在位置上了。你去了哪里，嗯？我欲求不满的私人婊子？”莫扎特放低声线，轻柔又充满诱惑地问，“你来告诉我吧，安东。”  
“……我、哈啊，我不知道……我不知道，先生……”  
“你知道的。想想看，公司的午休时间，你所有的东西都在位置上，连外套也没有动过。你去了哪里？你去做什么了？”  
“我真的……求你、求你了，沃尔夫冈……求你了，我想要，……哈啊，是卫生间，我在隔间里，我想要……我不行了，沃尔夫冈，求你了……”  
萨列里的嗓音已经带上了浓重的哭腔。莫扎特听见他在电话那一端难耐地扭动着身体，将床单揉搓得簌簌作响。他同时向幻想里的与现实中的莫扎特恳求：“求你了，这不够……求你了，操我吧，使用我吧，让我……呜啊、啊……求你……！”  
“求我什么？”莫扎特反问，“没有我的允许，你什么也不能做。你不能碰自己，不能高潮，不能把塞子拿出来。当然你还有一件事可以做——你可以用塞子操自己。当然啦，这感觉没那么好，可也能暂时消消火。你是这么想的，才会躲进卫生间里，连隔间门都没有锁好就急不可耐地开始自慰，都不想想会不会有其他人突然进来吗？”他把声音放得更甜美无辜，“你这么欲求不满吗，安东？可是你忘了另一条命令——你含着的东西不可以流出来。你看，我开门进来的时候你已经又把自己搞得又湿又黏，乱七八糟的了。你都没有听见我进来，只顾着享受。但你又不敢不经过我允许就高潮，每到极限你都得停下来，咬着手指让自己忍住。你那么努力了，我都有些不忍心惩罚你——别着急呀，安东，我可没说你可以逃过去。如果有其他人进来了怎么办？我们都知道你私下里是个迫不及待，每时每刻都想要被操，都想要含着精液的小荡妇，但是如果有其他人进来，听到你叫得这么好听，看到你戴着塞子，躲在隔间里自慰又不敢高潮的样子怎么办？”  
“你还是得接受惩罚的。我打算就在这间隔间里使用你。我把你转过来，按在隔间门上。你被吓到了，一动都不敢动，小声辩解你没有违反命令。当然啦，你是个聪明的小婊子，你没有违反那三条命令，但你差点就把衣服弄脏了。摸摸你的大腿根，安东，瞧瞧那里湿成了什么样，女孩子都不会像你一样流那么多水。我不打算让你再辩解了，接下来你只要叫——或者努力忍住不叫——就可以。我把塞子拔出来了，你咬得那么紧，好像很舍不得，不过没关系，你还没来得及感觉到下面有多空，我就已经插进来了。”  
“想想看，安东，我们就在公用卫生间里呢。我每插进去一次，隔间的门都会被撞得响一声。会不会有人听到？会不会有人进来看看发生了什么？如果谁看到你就这么被按在门上操得站都站不稳，像个真正的婊子那样就在这里被随意使用——你兴奋了吗？听听你哭得多厉害，你就喜欢被这样对待不是吗？这样很好，不过我们得说清楚，安东，你只能做我的婊子，所以你得努力撑住自己，咬住手腕，不要发出太大的声音，不要被发现了。”  
“你还要忍住，不要被操得太舒服了，忘记这是一次惩罚——你可还没有被允许高潮呢。每次你快要忍不住的时候我就会抽出来，按住你不让你射。要高潮的时候被打断难受得要命对不对？你晃着屁股讨好我，求我插进来，难受得直哭，话都说不清楚。但是不行呀，这是惩罚，好孩子就要乖乖接受惩罚，就像你现在听话地只用两根手指那样。你想要点别的什么，对吗？”  
“……”  
萨列里呜咽着，大概是在电话那边点头，迟了几刻才意识到莫扎特看不到他的动作。他舔了舔嘴唇，难耐地吞咽了两下，喘息着屈服：“这不够，沃尔夫冈……求你了，我想要别的……更大的东西……打开我、填满我……！”他低低地惊叫了一声，很快变成颤抖的甜腻呻吟，“这不够……求你了……拜托……”  
“可是你犯错了呀。”莫扎特无辜地说，“这就是惩罚。我会再射在里面，你差点就没忍住，不过我会帮忙阻止你再犯一次错误，然后帮你把塞子戴回去。你哭得不成样子，腿软得几乎走不动路，幸好没有人进来，稍微休息一下，整理一下外表，你就又是那个萨列里大师啦。”  
“然后你回到自己的位置上，又是整整一下午的坐立不安。现在你都不敢转头看我了，你在害羞什么？害怕猜到我在想什么吗？还是害怕我猜到你在想什么？但我们都知道对方在想什么——我们会回到家，你先进门，听到门关上的时候就松了一口气。你放松了，觉得终于不用假装什么事都没发生，甚至还想要点别的什么——你都被欲望折磨了一整天了——已经迫不及待地想要躺到最近的平面上去了吧？但是还不行，除了上床我还有别的事要做呢，安东。”  
“所以我说：‘把衣服脱掉。’在家里你不需要穿着衣服不是吗？你转过来看我，好像不敢相信自己听到了什么。但是乖孩子是不会让先生把命令重复第二遍的，你会说——”  
“……是的，先生。”  
“很好。现在你脱得一件不剩，全身上下只戴了一个肛塞。这稍微有点太少了，所以我又给你戴了一个项圈。你盯着地面，假装什么事都没发生，身体却兴奋得发抖。我知道你喜欢戴着这些，这让你觉得你也是属于我的东西，对吧，我的小婊子？但先别着急，既然现在不用担心衣服被弄脏，我就要把肛塞取出来。现在你得全靠自己含住身体里的东西了。”  
“含不住的话就要受罚，这你清楚。当然了，你也可以要求一点帮助——你可以选择再放一颗卵进去。它们最终都会融化，不过你总能拖延一阵子，虽然惩罚也要加重。或者你可以选择现在就接受惩罚……？”  
莫扎特有意拖长了尾音，听着萨列里在剧烈急促的喘息和呜咽中艰难地挤出几个语不成句的单词：“……卵、……求，你了……沃尔夫冈，求你，我……”  
他没能说完那句话，句子几乎立刻就转成了半是哭叫的呻吟。莫扎特歪了歪头。  
“你想要卵？”他无辜地问，“可是你能坚持得了几颗呢，安东？三颗？五颗？很快你就会含不住了，融化的卵和精液会从屁股里流出来，弄得你身上到处都是。这下你得接受惩罚了，淘气的小东西要被好好打一顿屁股。不仅如此，你得自己报数和道谢——知道为什么你应该道谢吗？”  
这个问题对现在的萨列里来说有些太为难人了，他的状态明显不足以支撑起有逻辑的思考，只发出了几声委屈又急切的变了调的呻吟。莫扎特忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。  
“因为你明知道自己做不到，却还是想要更多——更多的惩罚。这很不乖，但你还是得到你想要的了。所以你该道谢，安东，然后我会把你的眼睛蒙起来，双手反铐在背后。你双腿发软，跪都跪不住，但兴奋得要命，不知道我打算对你做什么。我打算对你做什么呢？我打算在你的屁股里插上一根按摩棒，打开震动，然后牵着你的项圈，让你爬过来为我口交。——你这么喜欢这个主意吗，安东尼奥？”  
萨列里没有回答他，原因一听可知：电话那边传来的已经只剩下断断续续的模糊的呻吟和低泣，他年长的情人显然已经完全为欲望捕获和击溃，沉溺于肉体的快感之中。到这里所有的准备工作都已全部完成，如果他们在同一个房间，接下来的想必就会是一场酣畅淋漓，难以忘怀的性爱——  
莫扎特叹了口气，清清嗓子，把声线调到他最有力的命令语调。  
“转过来，安东尼奥。”他说，“面朝下跪好，屁股翘起来，把按摩棒放进去，打开开关。”  
萨列里慢了好几拍才对命令做出反应，他急促地大口喘息着，好像根本没意识到这个命令意味着什么。莫扎特听着他翻找东西和改变姿势发出的窸窣声，然后是玩具震动的蜂鸣，为人体所阻隔而逐渐模糊，被推得更深——  
“……呜、哈啊……啊……啊……不行、我……呜啊……太、多了……啊……！！”  
呻吟声几乎立刻拔高、尖锐，转成一声变了调的长长的哭喊，紧接着是几秒连呼吸都屏住的沉默，而后化为一连串断续破碎的急促喘息和抽噎。  
“只是插进去就高潮了吗？”  
“……”萨列里喘了好一阵子，再答话时声音都是虚弱的，“是的，我……我不行了，沃尔夫冈，我已经……我受不了了……”  
“不行。”莫扎特轻快地，几近愉悦地打断他，“这还没到你的极限——我也还没有高潮呢，安东。乖乖的，现在还不可以喊停。继续插着按摩棒，然后把震动器戴上。”  
那又花了一点时间，但是等待是值得的。震动的蜂鸣声再次响起来的同时萨列里又一次难耐地呻吟起来，很快就开始语无伦次地恳求：“受不了了，沃尔……沃尔夫冈，我真的不行……求你，啊……求你了，再这样我又要……太、太敏感了，……真的、不……呜啊……！”  
“……继续，我的大师。”莫扎特喘息着要求他，“叫得再大声一点，不要忍着……我想听你尖叫，……想象现在是我在操你，每一下都顶到最深，不管你怎么求饶……你想逃跑，可你的项圈还被我牵着，你被操得腰都软了……整个人都陷进床垫里……哭得停不下来……是的，就是这个声音，大声一点……”  
“不行……我真的、沃尔夫冈……！”萨列里发出一声像是噎住的哭喊，呻吟声陡然又一次转调拔高，“太大了……求你、啊……再、多一点……填满我、使用我，操我……！我快要……！求你、再，再深一点，……射在里面，沃尔夫冈，求你……我就要……呜……！”  
他们几乎是双双攀上了高潮，又咬着牙，硬生生将快要出口的尖叫声吞了回去。电话两端一时只有他们此起彼伏的剧烈喘息声。半晌后萨列里才攒够了力气，抬手关掉了两个仍然在孜孜不倦地震动着的玩具。  
“你，沃尔夫冈……沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特。”萨列里咬牙切齿地说，“你完了。等我回来。你等着瞧吧。”  
他恼羞成怒了，莫扎特想，无辜地耸了耸肩。  
“我等着呢。”他甜甜地说，“等您回来，我的大师，您想做什么都行。怎么做都行。我都听您的，先生。”  
“……”

萨列里把电话挂了。


End file.
